Skateboards have been popular for some years for use in both recreation and physical training. Snowboards also have become very popular for similar purposes in mountainous areas with sufficient levels of snow. It has been recognized that producing a skateboard for use on hard surfaces that mimics the response of a snowboard would allow users to practice snowboarding techniques in locations without snow. Such a device would be desirable in locations that do not receive any snow, and locations that receive snow during only a few months of the year. Although snowboarding is most closely associated with skiing, snowboard riders come to the sport from a number of other sports including skateboarding, surfing, and wakeboarding.
A typical skateboard has an elongated platform supported on four wheels with the platform located above the wheels. The skateboard user balances on the platform and adjusts the direction of travel by manipulating the pressure of his or her weight at various locations on the platform.
In the past there have been attempts at designing skateboards or wheeled snowboards to be used on unpaved terrain. However, these devices have had platforms with wheels mounted in a position that, similar to conventional skateboards, raise the platform an unsafe distance from the ground. This makes the devices unstable and difficult to maneuver especially on rough terrain.
Therefore, a need exists for a wheeled recreational board having raised wheel axles thereby keeping the lower surface of the board close to the ground so the board can be ridden safely over smooth or rough terrain while mimicking the movement of a snowboard. By keeping the platform as low as possible, the stability is increased, which in turn makes riding the board easier and safer.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)6,338,494KillianJan. 15, 20026,832,771BeckDec. 21, 20047,172,205VujtechFeb. 6, 20077,213,823VujtechMay 8, 20078,025,300 JordanSep. 27, 20118,414,000Chen et al.Apr. 9, 2013(Foreign Patent References)CA2,316,842AtteyJul. 15, 1999CA2,299,008DeschinkelOct. 26, 2000CA2,418,259AtteyJan. 24, 2002WO2012/113011MortonAug. 30, 2012